(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medium for raising a plant, and more specifically to a plant growth medium which permits long-term storage at the environmental temperature and can be used for the gemination and subsequent growth of seeds by simply adding water thereto upon its use.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As culture media for raising plants, powdery culture media with various medium ingredients incorporated therein in powdery forms have heretofore been proposed and sold on the market. Although these conventional powdery culture media can be stored over a long period of time, it is indispensable, upon their use, to add suitable amounts of water and a gel-formable material such as agar to them and then to subject the resulting mixtures to heat sterilization. They are hence accompanied by a practical drawback that their handling is inconvenient for users such as farmers.